Dreams and wishes
by Morry.10
Summary: Quand Cloud, jeune homme de 20 ans devient le nouveau prof de sport de Lightning, Aerith et Tifa, sentiments, amitié et amour seront mélangé. La vie de tout le monde prendra un autre déroulement.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1 : Rentré_**

C'était de début de la rentrée, pour certain un point positif, pour certain négatif. Ce qui était séparait l'opinion de Lightning et Serah la cadette trouvait la rentrée toujours excitante, et la grande trouvait ça plutôt ennuyant. Tous les groups qui se formaient dès le premier jour, nouvelle classe et de nouveau profs… Tout était simplement ennuyant. Pour Serah, revoir ses amis était tellement bien pour elle. Lightning s'en foutait complètement. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle en avait une tonne d'amis, comparé avec sa sœur. Elle était plus du genre solitaire, qui allait à l'école seulement pour apprendre quelque chose parce que ses parents l'en obligeait. Elle n'avait pas envie d'étudier pour devenir un médecin comme sa mère, ou avocat comme son père. Elle voulait protéger les gens qu'elle aime, ainsi que tout le reste. Elle voulait être utile pour les autres… rentrer dans la garde civile aurait été parfait pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas de ses parents. Elle se disait mentalement que dans un an et demi, quand elle aura dix-huit ans elle ferait ce qu'elle veut.  
Lightning descendit les escaliers, croisant son père à qui elle dit un simple «bonjour », puis salua sa mère.

''Salut grande sœur !'' S'exclama Serah qui était déjà toute prête pour aller à l'école. Elle lui sourit avant de prendre un bol qu'elle remplit de céréales.

''Vous allez être en retard !'' Disait sa mère en peu nerveuse. Chaque année c'était la même chose leur mère était toujours nerveuse pour le premier jour d'école, comme si c'était elle qui devait y aller. Lightning lâcha un soupir avant de prendre son sac d'école, de mettre ses chaussures et d'ouvrir la porte paresseusement.

''Attend grande sœur je viens avec toi !'' Disait Serah en finissant à toute vitesse son bol, et d'embrasser ses parents pour ensuite suivre sa sœur.

''Bonne chance à toute les deux !'' Leur cria leur parent. Serah n'arrêtait pas de raconter ses histoires de l'année précédente avec ses amies, et Lightning se contenta de l'écouter sans pour autant de partager sa joie. Encore une année… Elles s'approchèrent de leur école, et on pouvait de loin déjà entendre le bruit des ados en plein crise. Et c'était reparti pour toute une année…

''Serah !'' S'écria trois jeune filles qui couraient dans leur direction. Elle laissa sa sœur seule derrière, lui faisant signe de main pendant qu'elle courait vers ses amis. Les trois filles lancèrent un regard vers sa sœur, non un regard méchant, mais plus pour voir de quoi elle avait l'air. Elle se contenta de détourner le regard et de pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Il y avait des regards qui la regardèrent de travers et d'autres encore perverses. Elle se contente d'adresser la parole à personne, et de regarder sur un grand tableau ou elle devait aller. _Bloc b classe Y. _Elle se dirigea alors vers sa classe, et ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. L'immeuble était séparé en deux parties : partie 1 pour la première jusqu'à la quatrième année, et partie 2 pour cinquième et sixième. Elle ne croisa pas très souvent sa sœur de cette façon, mais ça ne lui gênait pas tant que ça. Elle savait que sa sœur avait beaucoup d'amis et ne se retrouvait jamais seule, donc elle était rassurée de ça. Elle regarda sur les classes, et trouva vite ou elle devait se rendre. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un grand soupir.

''Mademoiselle se promène dans les couloirs ?'' Disait une voix d'homme. Elle sursauta et se tournait vers cette voix. C'était surement son prof principal qui était déjà dans la classe pour préparer les choses surement. L'homme était grand, et devait avoir la trentaine. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences non plus.

''Excusez-moi.'' Répondit-elle simplement en rouvrant la porte pour partir. Le prof ne semblait pas vouloir laisser la situation telle qu'elle l'était.

''Si vous me dites pourquoi vous êtes si tôt, je ne le dirais pas au principal.'' Disait-il en regardant la demoiselle. Et voilà, le premier jour il fallait déjà qu'un connard l'emmerde.

''Je voulais prendre mon temps pour trouver ma classe.'' Répliqua-t-elle avant de sortir de la classe. Une fois de plus, elle lâcha un profond soupir avant de voir Aerith entouré de garçons dans les escaliers. Elle semblait vouloir partir mais ils l'en empêchaient. Lightning les avaient déjà vu chaque année ils ciblaient une autre fille pour l'emmerder.

''Laissez Aerith tranquille.'' Lâcha-t-elle. Les garçons se tournèrent et eu froid dans le dos, tellement qu'elle avait le regard glacial. Deux partirent, laissant Aerith tranquille.

''Une fille comme toi j'aimerais bien avoir dans mon lit.'' Disait le troisième avant de partir avec un ri perverse. Lightning l'ignora et s'approcha d'Aerith, sa meilleure amie.

''Ça va ?'' Demanda-t-elle. La demoiselle lâcha un ri en lui remercient pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle prenait son amie dans les bras, et elle fut surprise. Pourquoi tous ces câlins toujours ?

''Tu m'as manqué Claire !'' Disait-elle dans un petit ri et en lâchant la concerné. Claire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aimait pas ce nom… C'était trop doux pour son caractère. Elle préférait Lightning qui semblait être plus dur et froid.

''Tu es dans la même classe que moi.'' Disait-elle en souriant. Aerith semblait être soulagé de cette nouvelle. Elle devait l'avouer qu'elle avait peur de ne pas se retrouver avec sa meilleure amie dans la classe  
La sonnerie résonna dans tout l'immeuble et tout le monde se dirigea vers leur classe. Quel bruit…

''Je suis contente qu'on est une fois de plus dans la même classe !'' Disait Aerith qui se trouvait près de son amie. Pour elle, c'était sa meilleure amie. Lightning avait toujours été là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin, par exemple quand son frère est mort. Elle a toujours été là pour la réconforter, et même si elle ne le disait jamais, elle savait qu'elle était importante pour elle.

''Moi aussi.'' Répondit-elle sans grand enthousiasme. Parfois, il arrivait à Aerith de se demander pourquoi Lightning se comportait ainsi, et chaque fois qu'elle avait posé cette question a sa meilleure amie, elle répondit un simple « parce que » ou elle trouvait un moyen de changer de sujet. Parfois, elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour son amie. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle câchait un secret lourd. Aerith aurait aimé que son amie lui parle plus souvent d'elle-même, qu'elle ne soit pas si renfermé.  
Elles rentrèrent dans la classe, saluèrent leur professeur principal que Lightning avait déjà pu rencontrer et allait s'asseoir l'une près de l'autre a une table. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de visage commun aux yeux des deux jeunes femmes, comme si les classes n'avaient pas changé depuis l'année dernière. Ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

''Salut à tous, et bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année scolaire.'' Commença leur prof qui leur sourit. Et le moment le plus ennuyant de toute l'année commença les présentations. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait ça. Ca ne lui intéressait pas de savoir les passe-temps des autres ou de savoir ce que leur parents faisait comme métier, mais ce qu'elle détestait au-dessus de ça, c'était de se présenter elle-même. Père avocat, mère médecin, passe-temps le sport. Tout court, tout sec, les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir plus. Et comme chaque année, après sa présentation il y eut un petit silence ou on pouvait entendre des ri moqueurs. Et chaque fois elle se tourna vers les voix, et leur lança un regard noir.

''Poursuivant.'' Continua leur prof, et les présentations suivaient. Elle lâcha un soupir, prit un stylo et papier et commença à dessiner quelque chose qui passait dans sa tête. Elle était tellement concentrée dans son dessin, qu'elle n'entendit pas que le prof commençait à expliquer comment l'année allait se dérouler. Deux heures avaient passé, quand la sonnerie résonna encore une fois dans le bâtiment. Aerith se leva brusquement, et Lightning sursauta devant son geste.

''Claire !'' S'exclama-t-elle en regardant son papier.

''Quoi ?'' Demanda-t-elle en peu perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie l'avait appelé comme ça, elle était juste à côté d'elle, pas besoin de crier !

''Il est magnifie ton dessin ! Comme tous les autres que tu dessines !'' Disait-elle en essayant de prendre la feuille de papier, ou il y avait un beau paysage avec une petite fille aux long cheveux bruns au milieu. Mais Lightning rangea à toute vitesse sa feuille pour que personne ne puisse la voir. Elle n'aimait pas que les autres voient ses dessins.

''C'est un crime de garder ce talent que tu as secret, Claire.'' Disait Aerith pendant qu'elles sortirent toutes les deux un petit gâteau pour manger. Lightning lâcha un léger ri et commença à manger son gâteau. Aerith était la seule avec sa sœur de savoir qu'elle aimait dessiner, et elle devait l'avouer, elle avait un certain talent pour. Il suffisait qu'elle pense à une certaine situation, ou sentiment qu'une image se créa sur une feuille blanche. Ou elle avait appris à dessiner ? Elle ne le savait pas… Elle n'avait jamais pris des cours, elle avait juste toujours dessiné et avec le temps, elle s'était amélioré elle-même. Mais bon, pas de quoi en faire un plat non plus.

''J'en ai déjà marre de l'école.'' Lâcha Lightning dans un souffle profond. Aerith se mit à rire comme toujours. Fallait dire que la voir sourire la rendait quelque part heureuse, car elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile l'année dernière avec la mort soudain de son frère. Elle avait repris le dessus, c'était bien. Et encore deux heures suivirent avec leur prof de français et l'autre heure avec leur prof d'histoire. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que tous les profs devaient toujours savoir tout ?! Présentation… Présentation… Elle préférait encore avoir cour dans ce cas-là !

Voilà, encore deux heures derrière le dos. Enfin pause !

''Bon on mange dehors ? Il fait encore beau et comme ça je peux fumer ma cigarette avec l'espoir qu'aucun prof me surprend.'' Disait Lightning en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre une table dehors. Aerith s'asseyait et semblait un peu fâché.

''Je croyais que tu avais arrêté depuis l'année dernière ?'' Disait-elle sur un ton un peu sec. Ce n'était pas du tout dans le caractère d'Aerith de mordre comme ça, mais elle n'aimait pas voir Lightning foutre sa santé en l'air.

''Euh ouais j'ai recommencé.'' Répliqua-t-elle simplement. Oui bon, elle avait recommencé à fumer depuis quelques semaines maintenant… C'était un moyen pour elle de déstresser, de devenir un peu plus calme. Et puis concernant sa santé, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et commença à fumer sans aucune gêne.

''Arrête !'' S'écria Aerith en arrachant la cigarette de sa bouche pour ensuite la jeter dans la poubelle la plus près.

''He !'' S'écria Lightning en la regardant. Aerith semblait assez déçu de son comportement, et se contenta de partir. Elle ne la suivit pas, et se contenta de l'ignorer. Fallait vraiment qu'elle recommence à fumer cella aussi… Elle sortit une nouvelle cigarette, mais la jeta, un peu en colère envers elle-même. Fallait qu'elle gâche tout. Comme toujours. Comme elle savait tellement bien le faire.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Deux semaines avaient déjà passé depuis la rentrée de la classe. Serah, qui allait sortir ce soir avec des amis car c'était samedi, entra dans la chambre de Lightning sans frapper.

''Serah tu m'as fait peur…'' Disait-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face. Sa sœur s'était vêtue d'une robe qui était assez court, avec des chaussures hautes talon. Lightning trouvait cette tenue un peu…provoquante. Sa sœur ne pouvait pas simplement mettre un jeans avec un joli haut ? Non, il fallait qu'elle mette un robe qui lui collait a la peau.

''Je ne sais pas je…'' Mais sa sœur ne lui laissait pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle savait ce que sa grande sœur allait dire et sortit de sa chambre en disant un « salut ! ». Lightning soupira, avant de finir ses devoirs. Plusieurs fois Serah lui avait demandé si elle voulait bien venir avec elle, de quoi s'amuser un peu mais chaque fois elle refusa. Non, elle avait des choses à faire chez elle. Des choses importantes. Sa mère lui avait souvent adressé la parole sur pourquoi elle ne sortait jamais, et elle trouva toujours l'excuse qu'elle était fatigué à cause de l'école. Sa mère savait que sa grande fille n'allait pas bien, et elle savait pourquoi. Mais elle, tout comme sa fille, n'arrivait pas en parler ensemble. C'était un mur en briques.  
Elle décida de descendre, d'aller rejoindre ses parents qui étaient devant la télé.

''Fini tes devoirs Claire ?'' Demanda le père qui tenait la mère dans les bras. Elle lui sourit gentiment, avant de se mettre dans le fauteuil. Elle regarda la télé ou passait une comédie. Elle essaya de retenir son ri, mais elle éclata tout de même. Son père se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Lightning ne passait pas très souvent du temps comme ça avec ses parents, et la voir rigoler avec eu était une chose…spécial pour ses parents.

''Oh mais c'est que notre Claire est entrain de rire !'' Disait-il en rigolant tout en lui chatouillant le ventre. Il en profita d'être un peu avec elle, vu qu'elle n'était pas très souvent en bas avec eux…

''Papa arrête !'' Disait-elle en se débattant et en rigolant. Elle se mettait debout, en essayant d'arrêter de rigoler et alla se mettre près de sa mère. Elle le faisait…elle le faisait pas… Elle le faisait. Elle prit sa mère dans les bras et laissa un bisou sur sa joue. Sa mère lui rendit son bisou, étant un peu étonné de son comportement. Sa mère était tellement heureuse quand sa grande fille lui prenait dans les bras. C'était une chose rare chez elle… Lightning ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, mais avec elle un simple câlin ou bisou était suffisant pour se sentir bien. Si seulement elle pouvait le faire plus souvent…  
Elle décida d'aller se prendre une douche, de quoi un peu se détendre.

''Elle va bien ?'' Demanda le père en se mettant près de sa femme. Les deux parents se mettaient à rire de joie.

''Tu as étudié pour le test de maths ?'' Demanda Aerith à son amie qui avait l'air dans ses pensées. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle passa une main devant ses yeux, et elle tourna sa tête sur la droite pour la regarder.

''Tu m'as appelé ?'' Demanda celle qui venait tout juste de sortir de ses pensées. Plusieurs jours se déroulaient ainsi, qui Lightning ne répondit pas, et parfois elle n'était même pas présente dans les cours. Aerith se demanda vraiment ce qu'il se passait, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Ça devait surement être le stress de l'école. Aerith fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta en se tournant.

''Tu m'as fait peur.'' Disait-elle en voyant que ce n'était que Tifa de sa classe. Elle rigola et l'invita à manger une pizza avec elle après les cours. Tifa s'était rapproché de Lightning et Aerith au cours de l'année dernière, et elles passaient souvent du temps ensemble.

'Il y a un ami de mon frère qui va entrer dans notre école !'' Disait-elle, avant d'être interrompu par le prof qui voulait commencer son test. Tifa retourna à sa place, soupirant devant le test qui venait de glisser sous ses yeux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle ait une bonne note sur ce test, sinon sa moyen…  
Les cours fini, Tifa retourna près de ses deux amies. Lightning partit en disant qu'elle devait partir avec ses parents, donc les deux autres amies partirent pour aller dans un restaurant.

''Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il va suivre le nouveau ?'' Demanda Aerith, curieuse. Tifa ria un moment avant de lui répondre.

''En fait, il a vingt ans et il va être prof de sport.'' Disait-elle dans un ri. Un prof de vingt ans ?! On ne voyait pas ça tous les jours ! Elle était étonnée que son amie Tifa connaisse un jeune homme de vingt ans, et trouvait ça plutôt intrigante.

''Ahbon… Mais, c'est ton petit amie ?'' Demanda-t-elle, mais elle éclata de ri. Il avait vingt ans ! Elle n'en avait même pas dix-huit ! Et puis Cloud n'était pas du tout son genre. Il était plutôt discret et distant. C'était simplement un ami de son frère.

''Non pas du tout ! C'est un amie de mon frère c'est tout.'' Rigola-t-elle avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Tout de même… Aller au restaurant ou il y avait un futur prof de leur école, c'était quand même bizarre. Mais trop tard pour reculer.

''Salut Cloudy !'' S'exclama Tifa en se mettant à une table ou il y avait son frère et Cloud.

''Je suis Aerith, heureuse de faire votre connaissance.'' Disait-elle timidement avant de se mettre près de son amie. Le frère d'Aerith lui sourit, et Cloud se présenta à son tour.

''Pourquoi faire prof de sport ?'' Demanda Aerith soudainement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été malpolie, tout de même, demander une chose pareille à son futur prof de sport n'était pas très polie. Mais il ne semblait pas y prêter attention et répondit

''Je ne sais pas. J'ai été pendant deux ans dans l'armée mais je n'y trouvais pas ma place. Je voulais donc essayer autre chose et voilà.'' Répondit-il simplement dans une voix un peu…sec. Il n'était pas le plus sociable non plus celui-là. Le temps passait, pendant que Tifa racontait un peu de tout sur tout le monde a l'école. Aerith avait appris que Cloud allait intégrer l'école dans quelques jours. Elle allait vraiment être mal à l'aise si elle allait l'avoir pour prof de sport. Déjà voir un prof dans le centre commercial été un choc pour elle, mais alors manger une pizza avec… Mais l'heure se faisait tard et elle décida de s'en aller.

''Merci pour la pizza. Bonne soirée tout le monde. A demain Tifa !'' Disait-elle avant de sortir du restaurant. Elle avait quand même passé une bonne soirée, ça lui avait fait de bien, sauf que c'était dommage que Lightning n'y était pas. Ça lui aurait permis de se détendre un peu, avec tous les devoirs de l'école…

***

''Maman n'est pas là ?'' Demanda Lightning en regardant sa sœur qui perdit son sourire. Son père se mettait debout et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

''Elle est resté à l'hôpital. Elle n'allait pas très bien…'' Commença son père qui mettait une main sur son épaule. La journée commençait bien dis donc… Elle sortit de la maison pour aller à l'école sans dire un mot. Elle sortit une cigarette de sa poche, et commença à la fumer sur la route de l'école. _Ne craque pas. Tu es forte. Ne craque pas. Tu en n'as pas le droit._ Se disait-elle fermement dans sa tête. Elle croisa Fang, une autre amie de classe mais elle l'ignora complètement. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, ni de sourire ne serait-ce qu'a quelqu'un. Elle avait simplement envie de s'asseoir dans la classe et de dormir. Déjà qu'elle avait passé une nuit blanche…  
Elle entra en classe, se mettait a sa place près d'Aerith, et pencha sa tête en fermant les yeux.

''Claire, on a test d'histoire…'' Disait Aerith dans une petite voix. La concernée ouvrit brusquement les yeux. _Eh merde, j'ai l'ai complètement oublié…_ Mais une feuille si mit sous son nez. Bon bah… ça ferait une mauvaise note… De toute façon l'histoire n'était pas son point fort.  
Les minutes passait, et une demi-heure s'était écroulé.

''Remettez les tests.'' Disait leur profs, et sur ce tout le monde rendirent leur feuille. Aerith regarda Lightning d'un air inquiet, elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

''Tu as l'air fatigué ses derniers temps Claire… Dis-moi ce qui se passe…'' Commença-t-elle, mais elle ne répondit pas, gardant sa tête sur ses mains avec les yeux fermé. Elle posa alors une main sur son épaule.

''Tu vas me laisser tranquille Aerith ! Tu es lourde à la fin bordel !'' S'écria-t-elle, et la sonnerie résonna. Elle partit, la laissant seule, perplexe devant son comportement. Elle se sentit un peu blessée pas sa meilleure amie, elle voulait juste l'aider, comme elle l'avait fait. Elle sortit à son tour de la classe, rejoignant Tifa avec un air triste.

***

''Serah, tu veux s'il te plait arrêter tes conneries !'' S'exclama Lightning dans sa chambre. Serah lâcha une larme, n'aimant pas que sa grande sœur la gronde comme ça.

''Mais…grande sœur j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'amène chez Vanille…'' Disait-elle en sanglots. Serah ne pouvait plus rester à la maison. Son père qui n'était pas là, sa mère qui était toujours à l'hôpital et sa sœur qui était tout le temps dans sa chambre. Elle devait aller voir sa meilleure amie.

''C'est bon ! Mets-toi un manteau et monte dans la voiture !'' S'exclama-t-elle en sortant de sa chambre, accompagné de sa sœur en larmes. Elle entra dans la voiture, la démarra et amena sa sœur chez son amie.

''Je parie que tu restes dormir la ?'' Demanda-t-elle froidement. Serah hocha simplement la tête avant de sonner chez son amie, et une fois dans la maison, Lightning démarra la voiture pour rentrer. Elle gara la voiture dans le garage, puis rentra chez elle pour directement se mettre dans le lit. Mais pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme ça envers sa propre petite sœur ?! Elle ne devait pas se défouler sur les gens qu'elle aimait… Elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi comme ça, mais il était trop tard en ce moment. Elle s'endormit finalement dans un sommeil perturbé, se réveillant chaque demi-heure.

***

''Vous aurez un nouveau prof de sport dans deux jours. Accueilliez le comme il le faut.'' Commença leur prof principal. Aerith lâcha un léger soupir. Lightning demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas et son amie lui expliqua alors de sa soirée pizza avec Tifa et sa rencontre avec leur nouveau prof. Elle lâcha un léger ri.

''Bah au moins on aura cour de sport !'' Disait-elle en regardant son amie qui rigolait. Au moins un point positif depuis le début de l'école ! Enfin cours du sport ! Une chose ou elle pouvait bien se défouler.

''Il a vingt ans.'' Disait Aerith sur une voix un peu taquinant. Lightning tourna la tête pour la regarder, et elle eut un sourire mesquin.

''Et alors ?'' Demanda-t-elle sous en léger soupir.

''Je sais que tu aimes bien les jeunes hommes un peu plus âgés.'' Répondit Aerith en rigolant.

''Mais c'est que t'es folle toi !'' S'exclama-t-elle trop fort dans toute la classe, sous le fou rire de sa meilleure amie.

''Farron, un problème ?'' Demanda le prof en la regardant, ce qui fit arrêter le fou rire d'Aerith, qui n'aimait pas de se faire remarquer.

''Non aucun. Excusez-moi.'' Répondit Lightning simplement, et une fois le prof qui tourna le dos pour écrire quelque chose le tableau, et bouscula son amie qui faisait de son mieux pour retenir son ri. Mais les deux filles s'arrêtèrent de rigoler, et commencèrent à écrire sur une feuille de papier ce que le prof était en train d'écrire sur le tableau.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

''He Aerith, Claire attendez moi !'' S'exclama Tifa qui courait vers eux. Les deux concernées s'arrêtèrent pour l'attendre, et Aerith sourit gentiment.

''C'est aujourd'hui que Cloud va venir pour la première fois !'' S'écria Tifa en se penchant pour reprendre son souffle. Lightning lâcha un soupir, pourquoi tout le monde été si excité pour ce nouveau venu ? Ouais d'accord, il avait vingt ans et quoi alors ? Tout le monde été en plein crise d'adolescence sauf elle ou quoi ?

''Tifa ! Tu dois l'appeler Mr Strife !'' Disait Aerith en rigolant. Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers leur classe, tout en parlant tout le temps de ce fameux Cloud. Elle en avait déjà assez entendu. Toutes les filles qui criait et qui disait qu'un prof de sport de vingt ans était un cadeau de dieu… Ce n'était qu'un prof comme les autres… Pas besoin d'en faire un tel plat !

''Claire, toi aussi tu devrais te chercher un mec.'' Disait Tifa en lui tapotant l'épaule. Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de sortir sa bouteille d'eau pour boire.

''Ah mais peut-être que tu es plus pour les filles ?'' Lâcha Tifa, et Aerith éclata de ri. Lightning s'étouffa en entendant ça. Mais elle n'allait pas bien cette Tifa ou quoi ?

''Pas vrai.'' Répondit-elle froidement avant d'entrer dans la classe. Les deux filles la suivirent tout en rigolant. Fallait vraiment que ses amis fassent des blagues aussi stupides. Leur prof principal leur sourit un peu bizarrement selon le gout de Lightning, mais elle n'y prêtait pas d'attention.

''Comme vous le savez, vous aller avoir un nouveau prof de sport, Mr Strife. Il vous attend dans la salle de gym. Tenez-vous bien, et que je n'entends pas de plaintes !'' Quoi c'était une blague ou quoi ? Elles venaient d'arriver dans la classe et elles devaient déjà repartir ?! Les profs leur prenait pour des animaux ou quoi ? Lightning lâcha un profond soupir.

''Ça va faire bizarre de l'appeler Mr Strife.'' Rigola Tifa en prenant les bras de ses deux amies.

''Ce n'est qu'un prof de sport Tifa, je ne vois pas pourquoi t'en fais un plat…'' Disait Lightning froidement. Elle ne répondit pas, lâchant Lightning pour rester avec Aerith. De toute façon, la concernée n'avait pas envie de parler de tout ça, donc autant la laisser. Elles entrèrent avec toute la classe dans la grande salle de gym, ou se trouvait leur nouveau prof. Il était grand, blond et musclée.

''Oh mon dieu il va être à moi !'' Disait une fille derrière Lightning. Elle devait avouer qu'il n'était pas mal, mais bon, elle lui laissait indifférant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était de faire du sport. Que ce satané Cloud faisait son boulot et qu'elle pouvait un peu se défouler. Tout le monde se mettait l'un a côté de l'autre sur une ligne dans un silence total.

''Je serais votre nouveau prof de sport. Je m'appelle Mr Strife, heureux de faire votre connaissance à tous.'' Commença-t-il en regardant chaque élève en leur souriant. Tout le monde répondit aussi un « heureux de faire votre connaissance », sauf Lightning. Mais quel bordel tout ça. Qu'il commençait à donner son cours cet idiot de nouveau prof !

''Je voudrais pendant les deux heures qui vont suivre, voir le niveau de chaque entre vous. On commencera simplement par courir sur la piste.'' Disait-il finalement. Ouais, enfin ! Il était temps. Tout le monde se regarda, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il donne déjà cours. Normalement chaque prof aurait fait des présentations, non lui voulait déjà voir le niveau des élèves. Tout le monde partit pour aller rejoindre la piste de course qui se trouvait dehors, et Lightning allait rejoindre ses amis.

''Alors, il est craquant n'est-ce pas ?'' Ria Tifa en la voyant s'avancer vers eux. Elle lâcha un soupir avant de se mettre devant tout le monde pour regarder le prof qui allait parler.

''Je propose de courir aussi longtemps qui vous le pouvait. Si vous n'y arrivez plus, vous arrêter et venez me voir pour que je puisse vous noter.'' Les petites chichis de la classe commençait déjà à se plaindre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de courir car sinon elles allaient transpirer, puer et que leur maquillage allait couler. Ça c'était une chose qui énervait le plus à Lightning.

''He les bonnes-a-rien, vous savez faire autre chose que vous plaindre ?'' Commença-t-elle agacé de leur comportement. Elles s'avancèrent vers elles avec un regard méchant.

''He toi le garçon manqué, tu ferais peut-être mieux de la fermer. La bonne a rien, c'est toi ici.'' Disait une de filles. Les autres près d'elle commencèrent à rigoler et Lightning leva sa main pour les gifler, mais Tifa la tira par le bras. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour commencer à se battre !

''Bon, veuillez-vous mettre en place, à mon signal vous commencerait à courir.'' Disait le prof. Aerith était près de Lightning qui essayait un peu de la calmer. Elle savait a qu'elle point Lightning pouvait être mal en point quand quelqu'un, et surtout ces filles, lui disaient quelque chose de travers. Elle n'avait pas trop tord non plus… Ces quatre filles s'étaient souvent moquées d'elle car elle était trop timide. Elles avaient toujours quelque chose à dire sur tout le monde qui n'était pas selon leurs gouts. C'était le genre de filles qui avait un nouveau copain chaque semaine avec qui elles allaient déjà au lit. Et le pire, c'est qu'elles en étaient fières.  
Cloud avait donné le signal et tout le monde commença à courir à leur rythme. Tifa et Aerith restèrent ensemble, pendant que Lightning prit déjà de l'avance sur tout le monde. Courir lui donnait l'occasion de dépenser des endorphines, et de réfléchir. Elle entendit plus rien autour d'elle, et se concentra seulement sur sa respiration. Une fois sa respiration sous contrôle, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle se demanda si sa mère serait à la maison après l'école… Elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de demander à son père ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Soit, elle savait ce qu'il se passait avec sa mère…ce qui lui donnait des coups de couteau dans le cœur seulement à y penser, mais elle ignora pourquoi elle avait été soudainement rentré à l'hôpital. Elle se sentit mal de ne rien pouvoir faire d'utile pour sa mère. Soit, elle faisait pratiquement tout dans la maison le ménage, à manger des fois et quand son père n'en avait pas l'occasion, elle allait même faire les courses. Tout ça n'était pas obligatoire pour elle, elle le faisait par plaisir, pour aider sa mère qui été faible. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire… Mais elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle fut appelée.

''Mademoiselle Farron ?'' Appela le nouveau prof. A ce qu'il parait, il tenait le dossier avec les photos et noms des élèves de sa classe. Génial. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? C'était tellement trop demander de la laisser tranquille ?!

''Euh oui ?'' Répondit-elle en ralentissant pour finalement s'arrêter.

''Vous avez une très bonne condition. Ça fait plus de dix minutes que vous courez non-stop !'' Disait-il. Elle regarda un moment autour d'elle, et vu que tout le monde avait déjà fini et que tout le monde était en train de la regarder. Avait-elle était si longtemps dans ses pensées ?

''Merci.'' Répondit-elle sur un ton un peu sec avant de s'avancer vers ses deux amies qui commençait à applaudir. Toujours le même scenario fallait que Tifa et Aerith en fasse de trop.

''Faut que Claire en fasse toujours trop pour surprendre un prof. Nous, on a même pas besoin de puer pour faire impression.'' Commença l'un du groupe des filles. Lightning voulu une fois de plus lever la main mais Aerith la tira pour s'en aller. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait tabassé ces quatre filles détestables ! Elle ne voulait pas du tout impressionner qui conque, elle voulait juste courir un peu et penser. Mais ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour ça, ces filles n'en valait pas la peine.

***

''Dis Claire, tu veux venir manger une pizza avec nous ce soir ?'' Demanda Tifa en se dirigeant vers la sortie. L'école avait enfin prit fin pour cette journée, et après avoir couru pendant une heure, ça méritait bien une pizza. Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux rose lâcha un petit sourire, en disant un simple « non merci, j'ai des choses à faire. » Puis elle partit. Tifa et Aerith se regardèrent un instant, mais partirent de l'autre côté pour aller rejoindre ce même restaurant que la dernière fois. Aerith semblait être ailleurs, vu qu'elle ne disait pas un seul mot. Tifa se disait qu'elle devait certainement avoir peur que ce Mr Strife soit encore là.

''T'inquiète pas, Cloud ne sera pas là.'' Lâcha-t-elle en rigolant. Aerith la regarda et lui sourit, mais elle ne sortit tout de même pas de ses pensées. Elle devait aller voir sa meilleure amie. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle le sentait et le voyait chez Lightning.  
Le frère de Tifa était encore une fois la, mais ça ne gênait pas Aerith. Il avait lui aussi la vingtaine et était toujours très sympa. Une fois une part de pizza dans le ventre, elle décida de quitter ses amis pour aller chez Lightning. Tifa la regarda avec un air interrogatoire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se leva pour s'en aller.

''Je vais aller voir Claire. A plus !'' Disait-elle en souriant avant de quitter le restaurant. Elle se dirigea vers la maison de sa meilleure amie, avec le cœur qui battait un peu trop fort. En fait, elle n'avait eu qu'une fois l'occasion d'aller chez elle. Jamais dans toutes les années qu'elles se connaissaient, elle avait encore une fois était là. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi, mais la ça commençait à lui tracasser. Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, et appuya sur le bouton pour sonner. Elle sonna trois fois, avant que Lightning ouvre la porte. Elle la regarda avec grand étonnement, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Aerith viennent chez elle.

''Aerith ?'' Disait-elle en clignotant des yeux. La concernée lui sourit gentiment comme toujours, et Lightning la fit entrer chez elle. Son père et sa sœur l'avait déjà vu quelques fois, sa mère jamais. Mais elle n'était pas la non plus…

''Viens on monte.'' Disait Lightning en montant les escaliers, et son amie la suivait. Elle n'avait été qu'une seule fois ici, et ça avait bien changé depuis. La maison n'était ni trop petit, ni trop grand. C'était agréable avec de petit meuble qui mettait la maison en valeur. Elle entra dans la chambre de Lightning. Elle regarda un moment dans la chambre, avant de courir d'un côté à l'autre.

''Oh Claire tes dessins sont si beau !'' Disait-elle plusieurs fois en sautant dans tous les côtés. Lightning sentit ses joues un peu rougir.

''C'est bon quoi…'' Disait-elle en se mettant assise sur son lit. Elle lâcha un léger ri avant de se coucher complètement sur le lit. Aerith venait se mettre prêt d'elle avant que son téléphone sonna.

''Hé ! Tu es chez Claire maintenant hein ? Alors vient avec elle on va faire aller faire la fête !'' Disait-elle. Aerith n'avait pas envie de dire non, et avait bien envie d'aller avec elle. De toute façon on était vendredi ! Mais elle était venue ici par inquiètude pour sa meilleure amie… Bah elle en reparlera une autre fois alors !

''On vient chez toi ?'' Demanda Aerith, et elle lui répondit que oui. Lightning leva la tête quand son amie l'a tira par les bras. Elle commença à crier qu'elles allaient faire la fête et à son grand étonnement, son amie ne protesta pas. Elle demanda tout de même la permission a son père, qui resta bouche-bée. Lightning…aller à une fête ?! Alors là, ce n'était pas sa fille. Aerith sourit gentiment tout en tirant Lightning dehors pour partir à toute vitesse chez Tifa. Peut-être que Lightning venait avec, mais il ne fallait pas rêver qu'elle allait danser avec eux, ça, aucune chance !


End file.
